The Day the 'Secret' came out!
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: This is a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir story inspired by GigaHyper's: Miraculous Ladybug or how the whole class watched their cartoon. I do not own the characters! Just what I type and a OC I created to make this story exiting! I hope you enjoy. BTW I will not ruin anything for you guys so no spoilers!
1. PROLOG

The Day the 'Secret' came out!

This is a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir story inspired by GigaHyper's: Miraculous Ladybug or how the whole class watched their cartoon.

I do not own the characters! Just what I type and a OC I created to make this story exiting! I hope you enjoy.

 **Prolog: It's not a 'secret' for long!**

 _-Paris, France; Universe 188-_

"Cat Noir!" a red & black female figure says darting after her partner in crime Cat Noir; who has fallen from a building!

The camera pan's out to show a dark male figure hunched in a leather chair watching the two figures on the screen beat another Akuma-ized villain with a fist-bump.

"Really?" the figure says turning to the camera with a grimace; his miss-matched eyes glow under the light of his screen/monitor, his black hair sits upon his head untidy as to say 'I sat awake for 18 months to watch cartoons'

"That's how they end it?" the figure adds asking the camera while pointing to the end credits of the show.

"This has gone on for too long.. I need to stop it, but how?" The figure asks himself talking to the camera; which follows the figure as he rises from his leather chair.

"I know!" The figure suddenly says with a grin upon his face; the figure claps his hands twice and two things happen; a staff twice the size of the figure appears in his right hand and in the other a book appears; on the cover is the yin-yang symbol, in the center is two figures: one in red and black, the other in black. Two figures that seem to be kissing.

"I will have my ending.. even if I have to tell them myself! Because it's not a 'secret' for long!" the figure adds with a laugh vanishing from area, the screen/monitor flicker's off with a click; a lone page from the book flutters to the floor etched into the page is the words: The True Ending of Ladybug and Cat Noir!

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 1

The Day the 'Secret' came out!

This is a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir story inspired by GigaHyper's: Miraculous Ladybug or how the whole class watched their cartoon.

I do not own the characters! Just what I type and a OC I created to make this story exiting! I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 1: A 'Normal' Day**

Today started like any other for two people in the city of Paris; Marinette Dupain-Cheng AKA Ladybug sat up on her bed with a grin as to say 'Today is a new day!', the other person one Adrien Agreste AKA Cat Noir; sat up on his bed with a grin about his Ladybug telling him she has always loved him! The two heroes of Paris started their day like this 'most of the time!' not having to deal with Hawk-Moth and his Akuma's.

-15/16 minuets later-

"Girl?" a brown-skinned girl asks her spaced-out friend, her golden eyes shine under her glasses as she watches her friend Marinette droll over Adrien.

"GIRL!" the brown-skinned girl shouts/says bringing her friend out of her day-dream with a chuckle.

"Sorry Alya, it's just.." Marinette starts to say only to be cut of by sighing at Adrien.

"I know girl, but we will be late to class." the girl now known as Alya says blowing a loose strand of her dark reddish-brown hair out of her vision, she watches with a chuckle as Marinette runs into the school; Alya follow after shaking her head!

=Meanwhile=

Birds nestled in the rafters of the Eiffel tower are awakened by a flash of light; from the light steps a figure dressed in a black cloak, a hood covers most of his features; but anyone who meets this figure can see two eyes glowing from the shadows of the hood; in his hands rests one staff twice the size of the figure and in the other is a book, which now lies open!

"Ah Paris!" the figure says to himself; a lone bird flies up to the figures face as to scare this figure away.

"Away with you creature!" the figure says swatting at the bird with the staff. The figure watches as the bird leaves followed by it's friends.

"Ah now.. where was I?" the figure adds asking himself once again; his eyes catch the opened book and it's missing page.

"Oh.. good! I never did like that ending anyway." the figure says leaving behind the Eiffel tower and two bystanders a man and a woman who were watching with wide eyes; the man chuckles and says 'Just a 'Normal' day!'

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 2

The Day the 'Secret' came out!

This is a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir story inspired by GigaHyper's: Miraculous Ladybug or how the whole class watched their cartoon.

I do not own the characters! Just what I type and a OC I created to make this story exiting! I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 2: Meet a 'Watcher'  
**

"Hey girl did you hear?" Alya asks watching Marinette for the corner of her eye.

"What?" Marinette asks turning her gaze to her BFF Alya.

"The birds on top of the Eiffel Tower were spooked today just 15 minuets ago." Alya says flicking her hair out of her eye.

"That is strange." Marinette says returning her gaze to the teacher and the class.

=Meanwhile=

"Ah the school of my favorite heroes in all the universes!" an echoic voice says; a flash of light appears and just as it had appeared it vanished. From the light the shadowy/cloaked figure from before stands, his staff now rests upon his shoulders held up by one hand; as the other hand lazily flicks through the book as it floats up and down before the figure.

"Ah ha." The figure says stopping at a page in the book; his miss-matched eyes glow with an unknown power.

"I really hate messing around with reality, but this is for a good cause!" the figure says vanishing in flash of light.

-ELSEWHERE-

"Master!" a green turtle-like creature shouts flying out from the phonograph's horn into his/her master's hair.

"What is going on?" an old man asks looking at his Kwami; Wayzz.

"Master Fu, a power unlike anything I have ever seen has appeared at the school." Wayzz says watching his master's eyes widen.

"Do you think it's Hawk-Moth?" the old man now known as Master Fu asks Wayzz.

"No the power is not evil at all. It just seemed to be watching the school." Wayzz says shaking his head.

"Watching? Who'd watch..." Master Fu starts to say only to be cut off by a flash of light blinding himself and his Kwami: Wayzz.

"Who would not?" a calm voice asks/says stepping from the flash of light as it vanishes.

"Who are you?" Master Fu asks shielding Wayzz for the figures view.

"Who am I?" the figure asks/says looking around Master Fu's shop.

"Yes!" Master Fu says watching the figure with a glare.

"Calm yourself one who hold the Turtle!" the figure says turning his miss-matched gaze to the old man.

"How'd you..." Master Fu asks.

"Know?" the figure asks watching Master Fu nod.

"I am a dimensional being from another universe." the figure adds with a nod.

"Really?" Master Fu and Wayzz asks at the same time.

"Really. My race of people are known as Watchers! We watch every reality and sometimes we help when we can!" the figure says with a grin.

"Why?" Master Fu asks.

"Well.. We do have rules, but only one matters; We can not enter a dimension that is still 'alive'!" The figure says with a shrug.

"What do you mean 'alive'?" Wayzz asks.

"Good question. You see each world/universe has a creator; your creator has ended you reality.. sort of. It's confusing, we can not enter a 'live' universe because the creators get prissy and try to erase us.. Not fun by the way! Your creator has ended your world on cliff hanger of sorts; your two heroes, Cat Noir & Ladybug have beaten their greatest foe.. and I was waiting for the.. never mind it does not matter!" the figure says with a sigh.

"O..kay.. Umm.. what do we call you?" Master Fu asks.

"Oh manners sorry, my name is Zerthin!" the figure now know as Zerthin says with a smile.

"Okay Zerthin why are you here?" Master Fu asks.

"Oh to make the heroes of this world kiss." Zerthin says with a nod.

"Oh... WAIT WHAT?" Master Fu and Wayzz say/shout at the same time.

-T.B.C-


	4. Note 1

The Day the 'Secret' came out!

This is a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir story inspired by GigaHyper's: Miraculous Ladybug or how the whole class watched their cartoon.

I do not own the characters! Just what I type and a OC I created to make this story exiting! I hope you enjoy.

 **Note #1: Late chapter!  
**

Hey guys Zerthin here just to tell you the next chapter will be late. I hope you understand! I'll post it soon so don't you worry.. Thanks once again for being so understanding ;)


	5. Chapter 3

The Day the 'Secret' came out!

This is a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir story inspired by GigaHyper's: Miraculous Ladybug or how the whole class watched their cartoon.

I do not own the characters! Just what I type and a OC I created to make this story exiting! I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 3: School in Pause**

=Last time on; The Day the 'Secret' came out=

 _"That is strange." Marinette says returning her gaze to the teacher and the class._

 _"Ah the school of my favorite heroes in all the universes!" an echoic voice says; a flash of light appears and just as it had appeared it vanished. From the light the shadowy/cloaked figure from before stands, his staff now rests upon his shoulders held up by one hand; as the other hand lazily flicks through the book as it floats up and down before the figure._

 _"I am a dimensional being from another universe." the figure adds with a nod._

 _"Good question. You see each world/universe has a creator; your creator has ended your reality.. sort of. It's confusing, we can not enter a 'live' universe because the creators get prissy and try to erase us.. Not fun by the way! Your creator has ended your world on cliff hanger of sorts; your two heroes, Cat Noir & Ladybug have beaten their greatest foe.. and I was waiting for the.. never mind it does not matter!" the figure says with a sigh._

 _"Oh to make the heroes of this world kiss." Zerthin says with a nod._

=Now on; The Day the 'Secret' came out=

"So your going to do what?" Master Fu asks.

"Pause the area around the school.. Make sure they kiss and bada-bing I leave!" Zerthin says with a smile.

"Why do you care so much about Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Master Fu asks stroking his beard; Wayzz flutters around Fu's head with a nod.

"I was assigned to watch this dimension and it's so frustrating when two people who are so good for each other.. not know it!" Zerthin says with a huff; his staff resting upon his shoulders starts to glow slightly.

"Your staff is glowing." Wayzz says pointing to the staff.

"Ah it's time." Zerthin says with a nod.

"So is this it?" Master Fu asks.

"Yep." Zerthin says with a smile, his miss-matched eyes glaze over slightly.

"Oh.. I never for-saw that.. hmm." Zerthin adds rubbing at his eyes.

"What?" Wayzz asks.

"Hawk-Moth.. It seems he knows I'm here." Zerthin says with a sigh.

"How?" Master Fu asks.

"I can see the future.. I know what happens and what would have happened; this future I saw has to happen or all I planned will be erased." Zerthin says.

"Ok.. what did you see." Master Fu asks.

"Me and Hawk-Moth.. our future is linked. I have to be Akuma-ized." Zerthin says with a tired sigh.

(I was tempted to End it here)

-Meanwhile-

A dark figure is seen looking out a high window; his hawk styled mask shines under the glow from the light!

"My little Akuma's it is time! Take flight and evil-ize this man with power I have never seen before. Make him mine so I can become a god!" the figure says lifting his cane towards the swarm of black butterfly's; that flutter out the open window!

"This time I will not fail!" the figure adds with a sinister grin!

T.B.C


End file.
